


In regards to love: Agape

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Gen, Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: This is a Poem. So no summary





	In regards to love: Agape

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be an Eros-themed poem, too, but since I'm much more drawn to the Agape-kind of love I got that one done first  
> Also, yes, Innocense is a thing, they are really beautiful flowers <3

Love that is  
pure in its nature  
pure and unconditional  
Like a slightly  
silky blanket  
present but  
subliminal

Feeling home  
dearly wanted  
welcome every time  
a warming smile  
tells my heart  
it is solely   
mine

Eternal love  
pure   
innocence  
dancing on the ice  
the light lavender  
whitish blooming  
growing innocense

Strong burning wishes  
braided in  
with fragil hearted  
dreams  
and if you listen  
to yourself  
you may get what   
it means

Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
